


The snake that loved the wolf

by Irondragon4



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Cobra has never been one to blindly trust others. Thanks to his special ability, he can decipher who his allies and who his enemies are.However his judgement is put into question when he finds a wolf that was going to be shot. He could hear its thoughts which shouldn't be possible. It's an animal. He could never hear animal thoughts.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Cobra's pov _ **

I sat out in the cool night air, away from the others so I could give both my ears and mind a break. "No!" suddenly exploded in my head. I snapped open my eye but saw nothing. I sniffed the air but there was nothing unusual.

"I really need to give my mind a rest" I grumbled, placing a hand against my head. "Leave me alone!" something yelled. This time I pushed myself up and looked around. I still didn't see anything. I stretched out my hearing as far as possible, trying to find the source of what was being yelled.

I found the source a few meters out from my current location. I could hear feet drumming against the ground and lots of yelling. I brought my hearing back in. "Should I go help?" I wondered, looking around.

No one else had heard this so I would have to tell them what I heard but on the other hand, I could go alone. It would mean that I wouldn't have to listen to any complaining. Alone it was.

I started to stalk into the thick growth, keeping as quite as possible. I kept my ears focused on the sounds of a scuffle, just in case something happened. "Shoot the damn thing already. It's gone mental" someone ordered.

"No. You can't kill me. I need to help them. Kiyota, Aki-" the voice was cut off by the sound of a gun being fired. I froze, trying to listen for the voice but nothing.

I ran as quietly as possible until the strong tang of blood hit my nose. I peered over some plants and saw two men, one holding a small hand gun. "Is it dead?" one asked, peering down at something on the ground.

I stretched my head up to see what they were looking at. A bundle of black gray and white fur lay on the ground, a red circle staining its side. "Well check you idiot. We can't let it live or it'll go get help from the locals or something" the other growled.

The one holding the gun walked over to the fur bundle and placed two fingers in one spot. "It's still breathing" the guy explained. "We'll then shoot it in the head" his partner explained. The first one held the gun at a height.

"No you idiot. Give it here" he snapped, snatching the gun from his companion and placing it right up against the fluff.

This was when I acted, diving at the guy who held the gun. He fell back, the gun firing and the bullet hitting his friend in the shoulder. "What do we do?" the one who was shot whispered, clutching his wound.

The one I tackled moved the gun and shot my shoulder. I hissed in pain, stumbling off him to look at the wound. Blood was now staining my coat.

"Why don't you run before I shoot you again" he threatened. "Why don't _you_ run back to your mother before I make you wish you weren't born" I threatened.

The one who was shot took a few steps back before running off, clearly scared by my threat. The one who now held the gun didn't. I covered my hand in poison and shot an attack at a tree. The wood that was hit began to melt away.

The guy started having second thoughts and also ran. I walked over to the fluff on the floor, taking a closer look. It was a wolf. I pressed the wound on its side and it whimpered quietly.

If it was left here then it would die. Either from infection or from some other animal killing it for its dinner.

I sighed, slowly scooping up the animal into my arms. I wanted answers anyway. About how I could hear this animals thoughts. I had never been able to do that before. I had to find out how I could now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**???'s pov** _

I snapped my eyes open. I was in darkness. I quickly sat up and looked around. I was in some sort of small cave. I tried to move but instead I just got pain in my side. I yelped in pain, gritting my teeth and pinning down my ears. I looked to my side.

It was wrapped up with some weird, soft stuff. I poked it but winced at the contact. I looked around. It was too small to turn into my human form.

I heard noise from outside my small prison. My fur stood on end and my teeth were bared.

A large rock was pulled back. I prepared myself. A human was knelled at the entrance.

I crouched before leaping. He easily pinned me to the ground, avoiding my injury. "Calm down. You're in no condition to fight" he explained, keeping me pinned.

I struggled to move. "Just stay still. You'll open up your wound if you keep moving" he explained. I stopped only because I didn't want to make my wound worse. I wasn't near a healer so I'd be in trouble if my injury was hurt worse than it already was.

When he noticed that I had stopped struggling, he's loosened his grip. "I'm going to help you so just stay here until your injury is healed" he explained.

'When's he gonna let go of me? I want to get up' I thought. His hand was removed. I sat up.

Since I was no longer in that small cave, I could actually change forms. The usual puff of grey smoke surrounded me and I was back in my humanish form.

I looked at my arms which were caked in mud, as were my legs. Probably from the running. I clicked my tongue.

"You're human?" the guy asked. I flicked my ear and turned to him. "I'm not human. I'm wovamian" I barked, lifting my face up to the sky.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I turned my head back completely.

I got closer to him, my nose touching his. "Can you stop that?" he asked, hands lifted up in preparation to push me away.

I wiggled my nose, taking in a good sniff from him. I really liked his scent. He smelt like lizard, pine and another scent that I couldn't identify.

"You smell nice" I mumbled. He pushed me away. I fell back and whimpered at the pain that went up my side when I fell back.

"Don't do that. Ever heard of personal space?" he asked rhetorically. "That's how my kind greets others. I'm just following the usual rituals" I barked, ears down. I was offended that this guy had rejected the traditions of my kind.

He rolled his eyes. "Can you tell me why you were being chased down by a couple of guys with a gun?" he asked.

I reached up and began scratching at my neck where the metal collar was. "They were a couple of guards from that mean place. I got away when they took me out for testing but my pack wasn't so lucky. They are still there" I explained, aggressively scratching my neck since the collar was pinching it. It was meant for my animal neck, not humanish neck.

The guy grabbed onto my wrists and pulled my hands down. "Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself" he explained.

His eyes then rested on the collar. "What is this?" he asked. "The humans called it a zap collar" I grumbled, disliking the small zaps I got on my neck.

He reached one hand forward, covering it in purple. I tried to squirm back but he held a firm grip on my other wrist. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. Instead all I feel was a gush of air upward.

I opened one eye and looked. I was unharmed. I felt the collar fall off a few seconds later.

I looked down at it. The front had been completely corroded, the edges black. I looked back up at him.

My ears lifted. "Thank you so much" I howled in excitement. "Don't do that. My guildmates don't know you're here" he explained, arms extended and hands waving.

I went quite. "Sorry" I mumbled. He sighed and leaned back down on the backs of his feet. He sighed.

"Just try to keep quite while you're here" he explained. I nodded in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Erik's pov _ **

"Did you hear that howling earlier?" Sorano asked. I froze mid bite of what I was eating. "What?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled from the food in my mouth.

"Were you chasing a wolf or something? You disappeared" Macbeth asked, fiddling with the food in his bowl. "No. It's a forest. There would obviously be wolves here" I pointed out.

They shrugged. When they weren't looking, I took some extra food and slipped it into my jacket.

"I'm going for some air" I stated before walking away from our camp. I reached the small cage I had made for the wolf girl and pulled the large rock aside.

She lifted her head to look at me, back to being a wolf. I pulled out the food from my jacket and threw it in to her.

She sniffed, hesitating to touch it. "It's not poisoned. It's perfectly safe. I was eating it not too long ago" I explained.

She took a bite from it before devouring the rest. "Hungry?" I chuckled. She looked at me then averted her gaze.

"So. Do you have a name?" I asked. She slowly wandered out of the cave and changed to the human form. "Iwaki Hikishi" she stated, wiping her arm across her mouth to get the small scraps that clung to her skin.

I looked at her wrists, remembering how soft they had been. She had small grey hairs that just made her wrists soft to touch.

"My name is Erik" I introduced. She flicked one ear. I listened to her thoughts. She was confused by my name.

"Do your...... Kind have a specific naming system?" I asked. "We generally go by names like mine" she explained. "Alright. So old traditional names" I stated. She didn't seem phased by that.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked. She nodded. I handed her a bottle of water. She took the bottle and looked at it confused.

I unscrewed the cap for her. "You lift it to your mouth" I explained. She slowly lifted it up to her lips. "Now tilt it upwards" I added.

She tilted it upwards. Her eyes widened and she pulled it down quickly, some water splashing onto the ground.

She looked at the bottle then repeated the action. She pulled it down and looked so confused. "What is this?" she asked.

"Its a bottle. Its used to carry drinks around" I explained. "You can carry streams with you?" she asked with excitement, tail wagging.

"It's not a full stream. Just a small amount of water" I explained. "Is it sorcery?" she asked, poking the plastic, clearly intrigued.

"No. It's just plastic. Nothing magic related" I informed. She tilted her head.

"You are strange" I stated. "You're the strange one" she snapped, getting defensive. I sighed. This was quite the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Iwaki's pov

I lay with my head on my paws, listening to the birds singing their morning song. I pricked my ears, tail thumping against the stone. I took a deep breath and howled. I pricked my ears when I had finished, listening for a response. None. I howled again, hoping to get some kind of response. I still wasn't getting anything.

I pinned my ears down sadly, looking at my paws. I didn't know what had happened to my pack and it hurt not knowing. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. There was only one of me and those guys had so many weapons that could hurt. It was worse than being bit by predators. It was an awful feeling.

I howled again, this one wavy and unsure. My pack might be dead for all I know. I might have caused their ultimate demise. I placed my head back down, putting one paw over my muzzle, ears pinned down against my head. The sound of rocks moving caught my attention. I pricked my ears and lifted my head to look over at the sound. The large rock moved and Erik was there, holding something in his hand.

I pounced on him and started to lick his face. "Stop that. It tickles" he laughed, trying to push me off. I jumped off him, sitting down on the ground. He placed some weird white thing in front of me which had strips of meat on it.

I sniffed the meat before biting one. It tasted like pig. I ate all of them, licking any scraps off my jaws. When I'd finished, I turned into my human form, my tail wagging. "You responded to my call" I barked happily. "Your call?" he asked. "My howling. It was meant for my pack but you responded by coming to see me" I replied, ears twitching.

"Your pack. Where are they?" he asked. "With the humans that have those big weapons that nip your skin worse than a bite" I replied, ears falling down. "Do you know where that is?" he asked. I nodded.

"How about I help you when you've healed up" he offers. "You will?" I ask with excitement, tail wagging. "Sure. If it gets you back to your home" he agreed. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his cheek. "A thank you" I stated. He looked at me with a flustered face.

"What? You didn't expect me to lick you like this?" I ask, tilting my head. He places a hand over his face, letting out a muffled no. I shrugged, looking up at the sky with interest.


End file.
